Ransom Multiverse
The Ransom Multiverse is a shadow under the primary Multiverse created by Charlotte Magne, one formed of every Survive and Sacrifice ever made or dream. Each of those inverse worlds shown so far bears some degree of thematic resemblance to its positive counterpart. *Wannacry Universe - Hanung Bramantyo *Crossover : Koyoharu Gotōge, Pendleton Ward, Atsushi Ōkubo,Kōhei Horikoshi. **Universe that introduced introducing Tanjiro Kamado created by Koyoharu Gotōge. ** The story takes place over approximately six months. Finn Marten (Cakrabuana/Vulcan) suffers burnout and is systematically assaulted and crippled by a Fire Soldier named Shinra Kusakabe. Finn is replaced as Heir named Izuku Midoriya (a.k.a. Surawisesa/Thouser), who becomes increasingly violent and unstable, tarnishing reputation. **Maki Oze seeking revenge for Shinra Kusakabe's death at Deku's hands decades earlier. **Izuku Midoriya viciously defeats Finn And Renton in their final confrontation. Eureka even providing Tanjiro Kamado with a new Progrise Key made of nirvash. *Bad Rabbit Universe - Anggy Umbara *Crossover : Daron Nefcy, Carlo Zen, Sakae Esuno, Kazue Katō, Matt Braly, Daisuke Ashihara,Akane Shimizu, Kōhei Horikoshi. **Universe that introducing Star Butterfly created by Daron Nefcy. **This story tells the story of the journey of life and the quest for identity of a magical princess from the knight-minded "Mewni" dimension Star Butterfly, a story with a historical background to the collapse of "True Cross Academy" founded by "Sakurami City". **Shiemi Moriyama was pregnated "Being X" by experimentation and gave birth to a younger sister named Anne Boonchuy. **Seemingly dying Star Butterfly is pulled into his inner world by Replica, while there she meets Tanya von Degurechaff for the first time. **Izuku Midoriya, the most powerful hero on the planet, is the one to confront Star Butterfly. But her enhanced powers allow her to bring down an entire Universe around her and the One For Forger. *Petya Universe - Kimo Stamboel And Timo Tjahjanto *Crossover : Rebecca Sugar,Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Yūki Tabata, Riichiro Inagaki, Homura Kawamoto, Aneko Yusagi. Nakaba Suzuki, Adachitoka, Tanabe Yellow, Man of Action, Hiro Mashima, Okayado, Kugane Maruyama. **Prime Earth that introducing Steven Universe created by Rebecca Sugar. **Steven Universe Revived Life Only similar to Prime Earth at resulting in untold chaos **After the Creation is completed, Steven Universe wakes up in a grassy park field He soon heads into Beach City, only to discover that everything looks different. But Guest Not Invited **Steven Universe and Ben Tennyson meeting each other for the first time. **It is revealed that both Purgatory are connected through mysterious Demons that Iki Hiyori And Elizabeth Liones has encountered over the years. His investigations eventually result in him releasing Twelve Demon Moons, led by the dark god known as Muzan Kibutsuji, who plans to unleash darkness across every Earth. **Steven Universe has brought Ainz Ooal Gown back from her cosmic grave and restored her power! Now the Ransom Multiverse lives in fear that she might wipe out all existence. The only thing that could stop her are the forces which means it’s Steven’s mission to defeat the Muzan Kibutsuji! **Trapped Spirit between life and death as a Ainz Ooal Gown, Steven Universe seeks to save the universe—or end his miserable life—once and for all! Joined by Jabami Yumeko, Malty S Melromarc, Shura Kirigakure, and Esdeath, the last living beings in the universe will put everything on the line to give their world one final chance. **Features Jabami Yumeko, and with the Compulsive of Im by her hand, In trying to prevent a crisis, He becomes the crisis, and the Ransom Multiverse will never be the same. **A Child Girl appears on Korra's bed. **Korra is afraid he will create another Ransom if he attempts to rescue those he killed. Senku Ishigami suggests that she can close the time loop if they clone Korra''s body in the far future and use that body for the crime scene rather than his real body.'' **Korra contemplates his fate while in the prison, determining that hope is not denying his pain, but carrying that pain with him as he keeps on running. **Korra attempts to solve the truth about the murders in the NotPetya Universe, if he has a chance to find redemption for himself. **Malty S Melromarc The Original Identity Named Rhea unconsciously uses Reverse Pelet during his confrontation with Vanessa Enoteca. **Jabami Yumeko decides to reveal his past And collaboration with Malty S Melromarc to change his fate. **As new life was birthed throughout the universe. Korra saw that all of the new species had inherited Jabami Yumeko likes anything in it and no have remorse. In his despair he tried to escape his universe and enter a new one by tearing through space-time, but the Suicide was sealed off by the Self. *GandCrab Universe - Joko Anwar *Crossover :Natasha Allegri, Noelle Stevenson, Owen Dennis, Dana Terrace, Hirotaka Akagi,Alan Ituriel. **Metaverse that introducing Adora, also known as She-Ra. **The Goblin Slayer who was walking to a place found a Cage with a Mysterious Ball, One One inside it. Not only that, the condition of One One seemed to be no different from when he was still alive. **After Merge Adora and Rikka Takarada are romantically involved. **'Rikka Takarada' regains his sense of hope and reverses his previous actions by destroying and recreating the Ransom Multiverse – restoring the Current Character . *NotPetya Universe - Angga Dwimas Sasongko, Ody C. Harahap and Upi Avianto *Crossover : Natasha Allegri, Koyoharu Gotōge, Rebecca Sugar,Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Matt Braly, Noelle Stevenson, Owen Dennis, Dana Terrace, Alex Hirsch, Luke Pearson, Daniel Chong, Diego Molano, Sankaku Head, Julia Vickerman, Akane Shimizu **Ody C. Harahap will write Story the Coronempyre Begins Throwing Bee Into A brawl Across The Place With Mystery Shack And Substitute Shinigami. **Meanwhile Connie Maheswaran be saved by korra a bloodthirsty side and Korra joins the team the Ransomer with Adora And Hilda Quest To Find Jabami Yumeko. **As a consequence of the Jabami Yumeko's manipulations with a the Hell-born princess of Hell, Korra was secretly replaced by a twisted version of himself who was a Gambler sleeper agent. **The future has arrived, and Metahumans present a clear and present danger to humanity and must be brought to heel! As the Slayer Rebellion battles for the establishment of Demon rights, someone Appear Is He Tanjiro Kamado. **The premise will have Ben Tennyson and the Reggie Midoriya coming together to prepare for an upcoming Demon invasion. *Blackshades Universe -